


All The King’s Horses

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Guiding Light
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of CBS (for now anyway) and Proctor and Gamble. No infringement intended.</p><p>Summary:  Dying had been simple really. It was the coming back that was hard.</p><p>AN: Canon up until the morning of the Fourth of July Bauer BBQ, then I kind of go on a tangent from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  

Dying had been simple really. It was the coming back that was hard.

 

He slammed the truck door shut and slid his sunglasses into place, slowly making his way up the walkway to the porch of the small farmhouse. He nodded his head, smiling at the well kept flower beds and neatly trimmed lawn. She had always wanted a little garden to putter around in.

 

His well worn cowboy boots sounded loud on the wide planks of the farmhouse porch, as  he stepped up to the open door that was letting the warm July air circulate indoors.

 

“Okay, here goes.”  He murmured to himself, sliding his sunglasses into his shirt pocket and dragging a hand across the rough stubble on his cheek. Time to pay the piper.

 

“Did you forget something, sweetie?” Natalia Rivera called out from inside.

 

“Sort of…”He whispered under his breath and smirked to himself. Looking down at his boots, he took a deep breath, trying to settle his nerves. He could do this. He had to do this. He raised his hand and knocked on the door frame.

 

He heard footsteps and then saw a familiar petite form sashay towards the door.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize…” Natalia froze, not believing her eyes. Her hand grabbed the handle of the screen door and slowly opened the door. This couldn’t be. Could it?

 

“Natalia?” He didn’t like how pale she was turning, her eyes looking wild, scared. He watched her small hand reach out and touch his chest, as if making sure he was solid and not a ghost. “I’m very real.” He smirked as her eyes snapped up to meet his and then rolled back, as she started to faint.

 

Catching her slight form in his arms, he gently lowered them both to the porch, watching as she fought to stay conscious, despite the intense shock of seeing him.

 

“Gus?” Natalia’s eyes seemed to focus for a moment and then blinked closed as she grew slack in his arms.

 

Gus Aitoro just sat there, holding Natalia close and breathing her in, keeping her safe until she would come to.

 

“Well, that went well…”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 They had agreed, no more waiting. And yet, there she was.   
  
Waiting.  
  
Olivia Spencer would wait no more.  
  
The phone call this morning with Natalia had only heightened her unease. Something was not right, hadn’t been since that day at Company if she thought about it. Natalia had said she wasn’t well, but still, there seemed to be something more bothering her. Something she just couldn’t put her finger on.  
  
Olivia didn’t recognize the black half ton truck sitting in the driveway beside Natalia’s car when she pulled up outside the farmhouse. She was glad now that she had left Emma at the barbeque under Phillip and Beth’s watchful eyes. Slipping out of her vehicle, she made her way over to the truck and looked inside the cab. It was neat and tidy inside, with an empty truck bed too. There was nothing that would hint at who Natalia’s visitor might be.  
  
Curious, she headed down the familiar walkway to the porch, pulling on the screen door quietly, the inside door wide open to let in a gentle cooling. It was unnaturally still inside. There was no Natalia busily dashing around the kitchen, cleaning up or rushing to finish one last thing before having to head out to the barbecue.   
  
Olivia stepped into the house and listened for footsteps rushing around upstairs maybe. Instead she heard low voices coming from the other room, Natalia and her guest. She stepped through to the living room and stopped.  
  
Natalia sat on the sofa, gulping down a glass of water as she stared at the man kneeling in front of her. He spoke softly to her, as if talking to a spooked horse. Dark haunted eyes turned to look up at her, shock evident even from where Olivia stood.  
  
“Natalia?” Olivia took a step closer, wanting to take away whatever was troubling her, protect her as best as she could. It must have something to do with the stranger in their midst.   
  
At the sound of her voice the visitor turned to look at her fully. He was so familiar, with his short dark hair and scruffy five o’clock shadow. As he stood up it came to her. Olivia took a small step backwards.  
  
It couldn’t be.   
  
“No.” Olivia shook her head, not believing her eyes as a hand rose automatically to her chest, fingertips lightly pressed against the faint scar tissue found there. Dear God, this changed  _everything_.  
  
“Olivia?” Natalia’s voice cracked with emotion, tears welling as she looked up at the man standing in her living room. It was a miracle, except it didn’t really feel like it.  
  
Gus Aitoro took a tentative step forward, his hands raised as if surrendering, trying to keep everyone calm with slow easy movements.  
  
“It’s really me.” Gus kept his voice gentle and took another step towards her. Suspicious green eyes narrowed and she stared hard at him, not believing a word he said.   
  
“I don’t care who the fuck you say you are, but Gus Aitoro is dead.” Olivia hissed, moving towards Natalia, placing herself between the two of them. Natalia reached out and tangled their fingers together, grateful for her silent support.  
  
“I swear, I’m alive. It’s a long story, but I’m back now.” Gus tried again, swallowing hard at the hateful look being sent his way.   
  
“If you’re Gus then who’s heart is beating in my chest?” Olivia all but growled at him. Gus looked down, rubbing his jaw trying to find the best way to explain. This was not going to be pretty. He glanced up into the glittering green eyes ready for the worst.  
  
“OH GOD!!”   
  
Natalia cried out and suddenly clutched at her stomach, doubling over on the couch. A searing pain shot through her, and she gasped trying to catch her breath. Olivia and Gus were immediately at her side, as another stabbing pain gripped her.   
  
“What is it, honey. Tell me what’s wrong?” Olivia tried to hold her close, rocking with her as Natalia hugged her stomach and groaned again.  
  
“I-I think I’m losing the baby.” Natalia panted, gasping for air, all the while praying she was wrong. Olivia and Gus both froze and stared at the woman they loved, stunned.  
  
 _Baby?_


	3. Chapter 3

 

He Hadn't expect this. Not at all.

 

It was probably all Olivia's fault somehow.

 

_Bitch._

Rafe Rivera sighed and looked down at his cell phone, staring hard at the text message, tears welling in his eyes. He may not be happy with his Ma but he figured they had time to work this all out. Wiping at his eyes he reread the message.

_Meet us at Cedars. It’s your mother, she isn’t good. – OSpencer 11:47am_

The bus lurched to a stop and he glanced up, startled to see Cedars Hospital looming there already. Pocketing his phone, he raced down and out the back doors of the city bus. Looking both ways, he quickly dashed across the street and started through the parking lot towards the emergency entrance doors.

He saw Olivia immediately, standing at the reception desk, pale as a ghost, filling out papers. He scanned the waiting room, praying his mother was there somewhere. There was a lady with a wailing child, an elderly man and his wife knitting, and a tall familiar looking dude by the bank of telephones.

Olivia growled something to the nurse at reception and tossed the clipboard back to her, then turned to finally see him She looked like hell, hair askew and makeup running a little from her obvious tears. Rafe knew something was very wrong.

“Rafe, thank God you’re here.” Olivia exhaled, happy to see him, relieved that something was normal around here. The day had been almost too much for her poor heart to take. She wouldn’t let herself dwell on that problem either right now. She glanced hesitantly over her shoulder at the man who had caused all this trouble and watched as Rafe’s gaze followed hers.

Gus stepped forward, staring at the young man who had just rushed into the room. This was not the best place for the two of them to meet again, but there really wasn’t a good way to do any of this. A part of him cursed his employers for putting him into this position, even as he took another step towards his son.

“Raphael” Gus spoke softly and smiled slightly at the suddenly confused man. He watched the sharp dark eyes go wide with surprise and disbelief. He was starting to get used to it now, the reactions of finding a dead man walking among you. “It’s your father. I’m alive, son.”

Rafe just shook his head, unable to wrap his head around what he was seeing. He glanced back over to Olivia, no wonder she was so miserable looking. He turned back to the man standing in front of him now, the shock starting to wear off a little, being replaced by an emotion he was very familiar with.

Panting with rage, Rafe slammed a fist into Gus’ jaw, decking the older man, and sending him tumbling down into the rows of waiting room chairs and onto the floor. He ignored Olivia’s snort of pleasure and simply glared down with fury at the crumpled man on the floor.

“Fuck you.” 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

If one more person called him a "good man", he was going to scream.

He knew he wasn't a good man, not nearly. He was selfish and needy and he didn't want to let Natalia go without a fight, but he didn't know how to fight this spell Olivia had over her. Hell, he didn't know why he even cared anymore, after everything they had put him through, but love did strange things to a man. Which was why when he had gotten Olivia's text message to come to Cedars right away, he didn't even hesitate.

No, he wasn't a good man, he was a fool.

Frank Cooper stepped through the emergency entrance doors of Cedars Hospital into the small waiting room and watched as Rafe slugged the familiar looking man in front of him and swore. Olivia was no help, as she stood chuckling as the poor victim fell to the floor.

Dashing the few feet to get to the boy, Frank wrapped his arms around his temperamental ward, cursing him for his quick temper. Rafe needed to find a better way to deal with his anger than to resort to violence all the time. He sighed and held on tighter to the wiggling young man. It looked like it would be up to him to do it.

"Let me go!" Rafe growled resisting his sudden capture, struggling in Frank's strong grip.

"Rafe, calm down." Frank pulled him towards the far wall and shoved him back against it, holding him there until the boy's wild glare seemed to focus again. Something was seriously wrong here. "What the hell is going on?"

"That's exactly what I was going to ask him." Rafe pointed to the man slowly getting up from the floor. Frank turned, following Rafe's gaze and really looked at the injured stranger. He blinked, and then blinked again. He looked eerily like...

"Gus?" Frank took a step forward and cocked his head to side, trying to figure out how this could possibly be.

Finally back on his feet, Gus worked his jaw a little, trying to get the stinging ache to stop. Rubbing at his mouth, he wiped away a little trickle of blood, oddly pleased with his son's nice right hook.

"In the flesh, Frank." Gus straightened out the chairs back into their proper position and nodded at the older man and his wife who had been sitting near where he had fallen, both looking very startled at the recent events.

"That's still up for debate..." Olivia murmured, glaring at the man suspiciously. She glanced over her shoulder, shocked to see Rafe cross his arms and come to stand beside her.

"Is Natalia all right?" Blake Marler asked, bursting through the emergency entrance doors, tugging her large purse back over her shoulder. She had been standing next to Frank at the barbeque when he got the text message and driven with him to the hospital. "Is the baby okay?"

"Baby?" Frank and Rafe turned to stare at Blake and then looked back at Olivia.

"You knew about the baby?" Olivia hissed, turning on the flustered red head.

"Natalia is pregnant?" Frank gasped, feeling a little woozy and needing to sit down. Actually, what he really needed was a drink.

"Natalia and Frank?" Gus looked over to Rafe, stunned. "Seriously?"

"It gets better, just wait." Rafe smiled softly, enjoying the older man's confusion. His father had made his bed, now he'd have to sleep in it.

"Damn." Blake's hand flew to her lips. She looked down at her feet and shook her head, furious with herself. Glancing back, up she saw four sets of eyes staring hard at her, waiting for an explanation. "She swore me to secrecy, and I just blew it." The tall man rubbing his jaw caught her attention. Where did she know him from?

"Hey, you look a lot like..." A hot wave of shock rushed through her as Blake suddenly realized why the one man looked so familiar. "Oh, my God. You're supposed to be dead!"

"I can explain." Gus looked around at the upset faces around him. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. This was so not going to his plan. Opening them slowly again, he knew it was time to come clean. "I promise, I can explain it all."

"Excuse me. Is Natalia Rivera's family here?" A tall, young doctor stood by the swinging doors, clip board in hand, busily scribbling away. He looked up to see several expectant faces looking back at him.

"I have news." 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Her life was complicated. Nothing new there, it had always been an uphill struggle. But _this_?

This was a tangled mess.

She just wanted to run away from it all and hide, to give herself a chance to catch up and think things through. It was as if her world had been shattered into a million pieces and she didn’t even know where to start picking them up again.

Natalia Rivera sighed and wiped at the tear trickling down her cheek, staring out the window from her hospital bed. She played with the gold cross around her neck and closed her eyes, trying to stay as calm as possible. What was she going to do?

Survive, like she always did.

"The doctor said you've been asking for me." Olivia Spencer pushed the door open and took in the familiar curves of the small woman lying in the bed. As she made her way across the room to stand at the end of the narrow bed, she watched Natalia turn at the sound of her voice. She looked so sad, and Olivia swallowed hard at the hope and fear that suddenly flashed across those dark expressive eyes. Eyes Olivia would forever get lost in, given half the chance.

"I'm so glad you're here." Natalia looked so fragile lying there under the thin covers, wires and an IV line running across her body. The faint beep of a heart monitor was all that broke the silence in the room. “I wasn’t sure you’d even want to see me.”

“There’s no where else I’d rather be.” Olivia moved quietly to the edge of the bed, her eyes filling with tears. Olivia sniffed and smiled down at the other woman. “You need to stay calm, okay? Doctors orders.”

“They gave me something, it’s helped.” Natalia sighed and nodded slowly, never taking her eyes from Olivia’s, clinging to even this tentative contact with the older woman. She needed to fix this mess, starting right here and right now.

“Olivia, I—“ Natalia hesitated, not quite sure what to say, knowing it wouldn’t be nearly enough. She took a calming breath and bravely carried on. “I’m sorry.”

Olivia nodded sadly, slowly pulling away and turning to look out the window, absently taking in the gorgeous sunny day outside. Her mind turned to thoughts of Emma probably running Phillip ragged in the three legged race. That’s where they should have been. It was supposed to be their independence day. Instead, she felt like it was all slipping away from her, ashes blowing in the wind.

Funny how quickly things change.

Natalia knew this was it. This was the moment that would make or break them. She sent a silent prayer of hope while her stomach churned with fear. She watched as if in slow motion as Olivia turned and stared at her, eyes welling with moisture, ripping Natalia’s heart out with each tear slowly falling.

“When were you going to tell me?”


	6. Chapter 6

 

She couldn’t stop the words from escaping her lips, the pain from coming out. She dreaded the answer and yet she needed to know. This was all hinging on trust and faith, and what the hell did she know about either of those?

“When were you going to tell me?”

Olivia's eyes welled with tears, as she turned to stare at the woman who meant everything to her, before they slowly started trickling down her cheeks. Natalia flushed and looked away first, tugging nervously at the thin blanket covering her slight frame.

“About which, Gus or…?” A delicate hand absently rubbed over the gentle swell of her belly.

Olivia followed the movement, staring intently at Natalia’s hand idly rubbing her stomach, finally noticing the slight bulge for what it was. A baby. Frank’s baby. A baby that Natalia had almost lost because of this crazy mess swirling around them. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard.

This was it, the fork in the road that needed to be navigated.

Olivia knew she could handle this two ways. She could just run screaming, pointing fingers and snarling snarky comments as she went, a never ending stream of martinis waiting for her to drown her sorrows in for the next month. After all, that tended to be her usual response to this type of pain and betrayal.

Her other route was to hang on for dear life. To swallow down the hurt and the fear and work through this mess as a team. Support each other and figure it out as they go along, to be a true partner in each others life. For better or worse, right? Olivia sighed and moved closer to the narrow bed and the scared woman laying on it.

It seemed Olivia’s heart had made this decision for her long ago, she just needed the strength now to follow it. She reached out and put a shaking hand over top of Natalia's, moving their tangled fingers together to caress her belly, to connect with the little life stubbornly growing deep inside despite everything. If that trait alone didn’t mark the poor kid as a Spencer then she didn’t know what did.

“When were you going to tell me about our child?”

"Our...?" Natalia stared up at Olivia, the words not exactly registering, not really believing that it was real. And yet there she was, basking in the love shining back at her from this amazing woman. Olivia smiled softly and nodded, bending over and nuzzling along her hairline before affectionately bumping foreheads with her.

A laugh bubbled out through a sob, Natalia relieved beyond belief with Olivia's words as she pulled the older woman close and clung to her, never wanting to let go. “Oh my God, I was so scared I’d lose you because of this.”

"I love you Natalia." Olivia whispered gently, pressing sweet butterfly kisses along the smooth skin of Natalia's forehead, tracing along delicate eyebrows. "I choose you, and this little one and the life we can build together.”

"I love you too, so much." Natalia ran her hand along Olivia's flushed cheek, up into her thick hair and tugged her closer, their lips a hairs breadth apart.

"No more waiting..."

Natalia leaned forward and pressed against the softest lips she had ever imagined. Olivia moaned against her mouth, and kissed her back. Claiming and being claimed. Loving and being loved.

Finally the world seemed to slide back into place and they had found home. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

There should have been violins with soft music playing, not the beep, beep, beep of a heart monitor. There should have been moonlight, with stars twinkling from above, not the bright florescent task lights beaming down. They should have been standing in the middle of nowhere together, lost in each other, not stuck in a busy hospital where anyone could come barging at any given moment.

And yet, none of that mattered in this single, perfect moment.

It was as if time stood still, everything fading around the two women except the thundering of their hearts and the seductive touch of the other, keeping them anchored to the here and now. The gentle give and take of their kiss, passionate and comforting all at once. An unspoken promise to each other. Finally they broke apart, their eyes blinking open, smiles and dimples and happy sighs filling in the silence.

"Not exactly how I imagined our first kiss, " Olivia murmured, gently running the pad of her thumb along Natalia’s full lower lip. “But I wouldn’t trade it for the world.” She felt the lips quirk up into another smile and she couldn’t resist the temptation of tasting them one more time. Dipping her head, she claimed them again with a soft moan.

A crash outside the door made them jump apart, abruptly reminding them where they were. They chuckled as they suddenly heard a nurse cursing a blue streak in the hallway. Olivia glanced down at the tired looking brunette and sighed. The stress of this whole situation was written all over her face. She shifted and sat down on the edge of the narrow bed, running a soothing hand through the dark hair.

“We still have a lot to talk about.” Olivia tried to focus again, needing to get her heart rate back under control. Idly tracing where the scar on her chest peeked out of her shirt, she watched Natalia’s dark eyes fill with tears. “Ssshh, now. Don't cry.”

“W-what happened to Gus?" Natalia nodded, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand, trying not to work herself up too much, knowing that it was bad for the baby. Olivia looked quickly away, obviously not happy about the return of the man into their lives.

“After your doctor told us that you and the baby were stable, Frank said he'd take him downtown to confirm--"

"Wait. Frank was there? He knows about the baby?" Natalia covered her mouth with her hand, closing her eyes, regret washing over her. This was not how she had wanted him to find out. He had deserved to hear it from her personally.

"Yeah, Blake got a little...worried about you and came rushing in and blurted it all out." Olivia looked down at the thin blanket and started twisting it in her fingers. "Rafe was there…"

"Rafe knows too?” Natalia murmured shaking her head in disbelief as Olivia just nodded silently. “God, I never should have confided in her…”

“Why did you?’ Olivia ran a hand though her hair and stood suddenly, moving towards the window. She stared outside, trying to keep the anger and frustration and a million other emotions under control. “I mean, I don’t understand how you could tell Blake before you could tell me.”

Olivia’s voice was low, trying to stay calm, but Natalia could hear the pain underneath.

"I'm so, so sorry. I never meant to hurt you…” Natalia sighed. She watched as Olivia turned back to stare at her, tears welling again as she looked up into the pained green eyes and knew she would have to find the words to make her understand.

"I didn't know for sure that I was pregnant until yesterday. I was scared and confused and Blake had figured it out. I asked her to come with me to the hospital for the blood test. I-I was so ashamed and so scared Olivia.” Natalia looked down, tugging at the blanket. “I was scared I would lose you.”

“Natalia, no.” Olivia whispered, moving back to cover her hand with her own, stilling the nervous movement and reassuring the younger woman with the touch.

“Everyone I love abandoned me when I was pregnant with Rafe. And I had already put you through so much, betrayed what we were just starting to recognize between us by being with Frank in the first place. I just couldn’t tell you until I was sure, and even then, I was terrified that you would just go.” Natalia looked away, unable to take the pain reflected back at her from Olivia’s eyes. “And I wouldn’t have blamed you one bit. To ask you to be with me when I’m carrying someone else’s child. God, a part of me just wanted to run away and try to figure it all out."

Olivia reached out, cupping the younger woman’s cheek to bring her around to look her in the eyes again.

"I would have found you and brought you home," Olivia smiled softly, tangling their fingers together. "Or gone crazy trying. It's not important now, I'm not letting you go. You’re stuck with me.”

“Promise?” Natalia whispered, wanting desperately to believe.

“I promise.” Olivia dipped her head, sealing the deal with a tender kiss. Pulling apart they smiled at each other a moment longer.

“Besides, I kind of like being the sexy other woman you’re leaving your husband for.” Olivia waggled her eyebrows playfully, flashing a naughty grin for the tired woman before her.

Natalia closed her eyes. For a glorious moment she had forgotten that latest wrinkle in her life. Opening them again, she stared hard at the grinning woman in front of her.

“You’re not the ‘other woman’, you’re the only woman for me and don’t you forget it.” Natalia smirked back, rewarded with another quick kiss. Snuggling together, they took comfort in the arms of the other.

“Speaking of my dearly departed husband, I wonder what he has been up to all this time?” Natalia murmured softly. Olivia sighed, tucking the dark head under her chin and holding on even tighter.

“That’s the million dollar question, isn’t it…”


	8. Chapter 8

 

Hindsight is always 20/20.

He didn’t know if he’d do it again, if given the option. It had messed up his life so badly, he wasn’t sure sometimes if he’d made the right choice.

He knew taking the assignment was going to be hard. Hard on him and on those he loved, if he even made it out the other side of the job. But they had him between a rock and a hard place, and when they dangled a matching heart ready for transplant into the mix…

Well, how could he say no?

Gus looked up from his corner of the squad room, waiting for Frank to come back to tell them all that he was who he said he was. Fingerprints don’t lie, government agencies on the other hand…

His eyes met another pair of dark brown eyes, still staring at him, full of hurt and anger. His son looked like he was ready to kill him. And to be honest he couldn’t really blame the kid. Rafe glanced up at the door as movement there caught his attention.

Gus stood as Frank came into the room, an open file in his hand, not looking happy.

“Prints match. You’re who you say you are Aitoro.” Frank glanced at Rafe, who had simply closed his eyes in dismay, nodding silently to himself accepting the truth. Frank slid a hand over the boy’s shoulder, giving a comforting squeeze before turning back to face him again.

Gus’ eyes narrowed as he took in the dynamics between the two. It would appear that Frank had weaseled his way not only into his wife’s bed, but also into the affections of his son. Something he had not expected, of Frank, or of his grieving widow.

“I’m so glad we agree…” Gus smiled dangerously. There would be plenty of time to take care of Frank. The man was no match for him where Natalia’s love was concerned. She had loved him for so long, Gus was sure she would come back to him, given time and a little persuasion. Besides he was her husband after all.

And as for the child, well, Gus knew he would learn to love Natalia’s baby. And after that child was born, maybe they would work on growing their little family even more. Gus smiled at the thought, he loved kids and Natalia had always wanted a huge family.

“Olivia just texted me.” Rafe finally spoke, ignoring his father and looking directly at Frank. “Ma was released, the baby is fine and they’re on their way here.”

Frank nodded and leaned against the desk, a slightly dazed smile on his face, obviously still getting used to the idea of being a daddy again. Gus’ stomach churned slightly at the thought of the man touching Natalia, the other man’s child growing in his wife’s belly. It was going to take a little getting used to.

Natalia had been what had gotten him through it all, the long days and nights not sure if he was coming or going, all the while knowing that she would be safe in Springfield with Rafe. His family would be taken care of while he was gone they had assured him. And when he returned Gus felt it would be easy enough to just pick things up again. Natalia would forgive him once she heard why he had left. Gus knew he just had to explain it to her and then try to rebuild the trust between them. He had faith in their love, and in the strength of their marriage vows. He had faith in Natalia.

Gus’s head snapped up, going into full alert, as he heard a sudden ruckus down the hallway. A familiar voice could be heard and then the door burst open into the squad room. Gus was almost afraid to look.

A stunned, Alan Spaulding stood there, not quite believing his eyes.

“Dear God, it’s true!” 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

  
Patience is a virtue.  
  
And he could be a very virtuous man.  
  
Not a lot of his friends, or enemies, truly understood just how patient he could be, and it was often to their downfall.  
  
First Phillip and now Gus had returned. Eventually Alan-Michael would too. He didn’t necessarily like it but he understood that it was sometimes necessary for him to protect his family. It’s what a father does; protect his children, no matter what the cost.  
  
The squad room fell silent as the two men, father and son, stood and just stared at each other. Alan took a step closer, and then another before a huge grin broke out.  
  
“You’re finally back! It’s over then?” Alan was almost afraid to hope it was true. Gus smiled and nodded at his father.  
  
“You knew?” Rafe stood, stunned at this latest level of deception, glaring at the two men. “All this time? All the suffering we went through, all the mistakes I…” Rafe ran a frustrated hand through his short dark hair. Frank put a comforting hand on the boy’s shoulder, trying to calm him down.  
  
“Yes Rafe, your grandfather knew,” Gus shifted, a little concerned about another right hook flying at his head, but he moved closer to the angry young man anyway. He didn’t like seeing Frank stepping into this mentor role with the boy. He glared at Frank, smiling slightly as he saw the hand fall away from his son’s shoulder. Gus shuffled slightly and looked down at his boots for a moment, trying to find the right words before looking up into hard, dark eyes.  
  
“I needed someone here to watch over things while I was gone, to handle the funeral arrangements and cover my tracks here in Springfield.” Gus took another cautious step nearer. “Someone who understood the situation and who could trust to take care of my family while I went under deep cover. I’m sorry Rafe. I didn’t know the unfortunate path it would set you on. And I only found out recently about everything…”  
  
“Unfortunate path? Is that what you call screwing up everything important in my life?” Rafe growled at his father.  
  
Gus glanced over at Alan who just looked away. There was no way the older man could have stopped Rafe from doing the things he did. Still, Gus felt like Alan had let him down, and by the look on Alan’s face, he knew it too. Shaking his head, he turned back to face his own son. Time for a bit of a wake up call.  
  
“You are not a boy any more, Raphael. You made your own choices, and mistakes, like any man. I made hard choices as well and I am sorry for the pain it caused you and your mother. But I did not make you do anything; you chose to do the things you did. And now you must live with the consequences.” Gus stared hard at his son, not willing to accept his excuses. Gus looked away first, knowing he had made his point. “Just like I must.”  
  
Rafe glowered at his father, still upset, but he also knew it was true. Taking deep breaths to try to calm his anger, he slumped back into the chair by the desk and fumed.  
  
“How could you not tell Ma what you knew at the very least?” Rafe glared up at Alan, the hurt and anger glittering in his eyes.  
  
Alan sighed and rubbed his chin. It had been so tempting to tell the woman, especially with what had been developing recently, with the engagement to that idiot Cooper and this thing with Olivia. However, he figured if he just was patient, Natalia would eventually turn to him for help, to either get out of her love less marriage or free from Olivia’s destructive clutches and then she would be his…  
  
“Alan _knew_ this whole time?” Natalia stood in the squad room doorway staring at all the men in her life in disbelief. Olivia stepped up behind the petite brunette, placing a comforting hand on the small of her back, green eyes narrowing dangerously.  
  
Alan smiled softly. Things were about to get very interesting...

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

  

God was obviously playing some huge, sick joke. And it wasn’t very funny.

 

While he still couldn’t quite wrap his head around everything just yet, the whole ‘Ma is a lesbian’ thing just didn’t seem quite as earth shattering anymore. Especially when compared to the other secrets being kept around here. Rafe shook his head in sad disbelief.

 

Running a hand through his thick hair, Rafe’s head snapped up as he heard his mother’s angry voice from the hallway, and stared as she and Olivia stood glaring from the doorway. He noticed the way Olivia moved closer, running soothing circles along his mother’s back, subtly connected to each other even in this hail storm of trouble.

 

“You need to try to stay calm for the baby, okay?” Olivia murmured quietly behind his fuming mother, the whole time looking like she was ready to kill someone herself. Natalia sighed and nodded, tight lipped as Rafe just smiled, a part of him enjoying someone mothering her for a change.

 

“Baby?” Surprised, Alan glanced down to Natalia’s gently swelling belly, before swinging around to stare hard at Frank, who fidgeted and blushed slightly, wisely staying silent for a change. Alan turned back to throw a nasty smirk at Olivia. “So, which one of you is the father?”

 

Olivia took a menacing step forward, only to be stopped by Natalia’s hand reaching out to grab her own, their fingers tangling together.

 

“Not funny Alan and don’t try to change the subject.” Natalia growled at the older man. “You knew that Gus was alive and you never said anything to us?”

 

Alan squared his jaw and stubbornly looked at his son, the one who had started all of this in the first place. Gus meanwhile was preoccupied, silently watching the two women interact with each other, starting to realize what was in front of him the whole time. Why Olivia had been so protective at the farmhouse. The way Natalia had cuddled up to her until the ambulance had arrived. Olivia filling out the paperwork at the hospital…

 

“I was sworn to secrecy.” Alan moved to stand beside Gus, who was now blatantly staring at Olivia and Natalia’s hands, which were still tightly entwined. He could almost see the pieces falling together in his son’s mind.

 

“What did Alan mean, which one is the father?” Gus blinked, looking at Frank who could only open and close his mouth, like a fish out of water. He turned back to stare at the two women, Olivia’s hand sliding up to Natalia’s shoulder, pulling her a little closer. “Oh, my…”

 

Gus just stared. This changed everything.

 

“I told you it would get better.” Rafe finally found his own voice and smirked, enjoying this more than he thought he would. He crossed his arms and waited, surprised to find himself kind of rooting for his mom and Olivia.

 

“You see, Natalia and I…well—“Olivia tried to find the right words.

 

“We fell in love with each other, Nicky” Natalia smiled up at Olivia, proud to finally be able to say the words.

 

Gus swallowed hard and tried to grasp this new development. “I was a little surprised that you had become such good friends, but…lovers?” Natalia blushed a little at the wording but didn’t correct him. Gus sat down and shook his head slowly. “But you hated each other when I left.”

 

“Things changed. We had chemistry from the very start.” Olivia cocked her head, remembering. “I guess we just didn’t know how to channel it. They say there’s a fine line between love and hate…” She slid her hand down Natalia’s arm and tangled their fingers together.

 

“Natalia was…confused for a while, I think.” Frank spoke up from his perch on his desk, smiling softly at the suddenly surprised look on his former fiancée’s face. “And we got very close, but she didn’t love me the same way she does Olivia. So she ended up calling off the wedding instead of messing up so many lives. And now I’m about to be a daddy again.”

 

“Oh, Frank.” Natalia smiled sadly at her friend. “I’m so sorry. I only found out for sure yesterday and I wanted to tell you myself.”

 

“Don’t be sorry.” Frank stood and walked around his desk to sink down into his leather chair. “After the shock of finding out about the baby wore off and then realizing that we nearly lost it. Well, it kind of put things in perspective.” He swallowed hard and glanced over at the young man standing at the other side of his desk. “I just have to look at Rafe and I know this baby couldn’t have a better mother. We’ll figure the rest out, okay?”

 

Natalia and Frank shared a smile, and she nodded, grateful that this at least wasn’t going to be a problem. She didn’t know if she could handle any more at this point.

 

“Well, that’s all warm and fuzzy, but Natalia is still married.” Alan smiled “Do those vows mean nothing to you now?

 

“So help me God, I’m going to hit him soon…” Olivia grumbled under her breath, causing Natalia to look down and grin, before addressing the question. Taking a deep breath to settle herself, Natalia looked up, ready for this fight.

 

“Did they mean nothing to Gus?”  Natalia asked harshly, pinning Gus with a hard stare. “You tossed them to the side easily enough when it was convenient. Did you really think I’d still be here, waiting for you? I loved you Nicky, I did. And I think a part of me always will.” She gently squeezed Olivia’s hand for reassurance, needing her strong presence beside her, drawing strength to continue. “But I moved on. I had to, to survive. I-I thought you were dead.”  

 

“I knew there would be obstacles coming back home. That I’d have to rebuild things with you Natalia, regain your trust. You already called off your wedding to Frank, and you know I wanted to adopt more children, raise a family with you. I can love your child, and you too. Give us a chance, after all those years searching for me. Don’t give up on us.” Gus grasped at straws, knowing what he was about to say was low, but he didn’t care. He had nothing left to lose “I’m still your husband, Natalia.”

 

“That doesn’t make me your property.” Natalia growled as Olivia stiffened beside her, as if hit.

 

“Not to mention that whole, ‘til death do us part clause…” Olivia murmured, earning her a stern look from the angry brunette. “I’m just sayin’…”

 

“Of all people, you should have told _me,_ Nicky.” Natalia sighed sadly and shook her head. “Olivia and I are a family now. We grew so close after your death, more than just friends. I love her and I don’t need any vows to tell me that I am hers. Mind, body and soul.” Natalia practically quivered with emotion.

 

“Natalia…” Gus took a step towards her, only to come face to face with Olivia and more surprisingly, Rafe right beside her helping to block his movements.

 

“I think we all need some time to cool off and adjust to things.” Frank said carefully from his chair, trying to defuse the situation.

 

“Agreed.” Natalia said sadly, as Gus exhaled and stepped back to linger by Alan’s side again. Olivia’s BlackBerry chimed, breaking some of the tension still swirling in the room as she turned to quickly read the incoming text message.

 

“It’s Phillip, wondering where we are. Emma’s getting worried.” Olivia murmured softly. “You need to calm down a little anyway. Why don’t we call it a day here?” She tucked a stray strand of hair behind Natalia’s ear and smiled.

 

Natalia sighed and nodded. She was exhausted and spending time with Olivia and Emma sounded like heaven.

 

“Call me tomorrow Nicky.” Natalia said as she took Olivia’s hand again and headed for the door. “I want to hear the whole sordid story and I don’t need half of Springfield there either.” She glared at Alan for good measure. She smiled softly at Rafe and winked, before leading Olivia, still glowering at Gus and Alan, from the room.

 

Rafe stood and shook his head at his father and grandfather, before following the women out. Things were starting to make more sense to him now. Olivia had proven herself today. She wasn’t the manipulative bitch twisting his mother to the dark side. She was the only one in all of this who truly seemed to care about what happened to his mom. And that spoke volumes more than anything the rest of his family had done recently.

 

At the end of the day, Rafe only wanted his mother to be happy. He watched from the steps of the police station as Olivia opened the passenger door for Natalia and made sure she was settled before closing it and hopping into the driver’s seat. As they pulled out of the parking lot and turned towards Rick Bauer’s house, he nodded to himself. It was time to grow up and start making some good decisions for a change.

 

Rafe looked up into the bright afternoon sunshine and smiled, pulling out his cell phone.

 

For the first time in a long time, he knew exactly what he had to do.

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

Independence Day.

The Fourth of July. A day to celebrate the home of the brave and the land of the free. And that concept was about to be exercised in sleepy little Springfield.

It was going to be a day to remember.

It had been a glorious afternoon, with lots of sunshine and laughter, spent with good friends and extended family. The Bauer barbeque was a Springfield institution, the who's who in town laughing and mingling, just plain having fun.

Emma didn’t really take any notice of that stuff though. She had been too busy most of the day playing, chasing her friends and family around the pool. There had already been the epic water balloon fight and coming up soon would be her favourite, the three-legged race.

Emma looked around at the adults gathered on the patio by the house. Doctor Rick was kind of hidden in a thick cloud of smoke coming from the grill. Uncle Josh and Maureen’s dad, Matt stood nearby laughing at him while having a beer. Clarissa's mom, Blake was back from her trip to the mini mart, and she stood to one side, chewing her thumbnail and looking a little worried about something. There was no sign of her mom or Natalia anywhere though, and it was getting close to race time. She would just have to do like Natalia always said and have a little faith. Besides, she had promised she'd be here.

The girl sighed and turned, looking out across the large lawn. Her annoying big brother James was playing Frisbee with Daisy and her dad was standing talking to Lillian. Emma frowned. They both looked very serious and a little sad. Maybe they were worried about her mom and Natalia too.

Phillip shook his head at the older woman, who looked like she was about to cry and then he jumped a little as his cell phone buzzed. Pulling it out, he quickly looked up from reading the text message, and found Emma staring back at him. He smiled, and nodded at the anxious girl.

“Yes, finally!” Emma pumped her fist and grinned back at her dad, suddenly excited again. She knew he would be able to find them.

The happy girl skipped along the edge of the pool, past her older sister Lizzie who was sunbathing in one of the loungers and Bill, who had just sank down in the seat beside her with their drinks. He smiled and waved up at her as she scooted past.

Emma still vaguely remembered when Bill had lived with them. She knew she had been sad when he left, and a little mad that he had made her mommy cry, always when she was alone in her bedroom late at night. She just hoped that Bill wouldn’t make Lizzie cry someday too.

After Bill had left, her mom had always said it was just the two of them against the world. That they were a family and nothing and no one would ever change that. However, it wasn't until they had moved into the farmhouse that Emma truly felt like she had a home like a normal family again.

Natalia always seemed to know how to make her mommy laugh. She read stories at bedtime using funny voices, gave hugs that seemed to go on forever and was the only one who could make peanut butter and banana sandwiches just right. And for a time, it had been the three of them against the world. And then things changed.

Emma looked down and kicked a rock. All she knew was that she still really missed Natalia and their home.Her head snapped up as she heard a car door slam in the distance and she turned to look towards the driveway.

They were here! She took off across the lawn towards the car park at top speed.

Olivia came around to the passenger side of her Nissan and waited for Natalia, sliding her sunglasses up onto the top of her head as they stood in the shade of the huge trees in the front of Rick’s house. She shifted her bag higher onto her shoulder while Natalia came to stand beside her, sliding her hand down to tangle their fingers together.

“I can't believe we're finally here, Olivia,” Natalia beamed up at the older woman. “No more waiting, just like we planned.”

Olivia raised their entwined hands and kissed their fingers, staring intensely into the serious dark eyes before her.

“I know today has been crazy,” Natalia murmured her hand coming to cup Olivia's soft cheek. “But I love you, and everyone else can just--”

“Ah! Swear jar!” Olivia smirked back and waggled her eyebrows. The highs and lows of the day had been nearly overwhelming, they needed this time together to regroup and just laugh together. To just be a family again.

“I love you too.” Olivia whispered, leaning closer. They stared at each other a moment longer, plump lips beckoning to be kissed. Olivia shook her head and offered her a slow, lazy grin instead. “Now come on Trouble, our daughter is waiting for us. We have a lot to tell her.”

Natalia felt tears well at the truth of that, one hand curving over the gentle swell of her belly and the other squeezing Olivia's hand. Her family. It all still seemed a little surreal, but once she took care of this mess with Gus they could move on with their lives.

They hadn’t gotten two feet when they saw a nine year old blur coming for them, arms spread wide as they were all but tackled in the girl’s enthusiastic welcome.

“You’re here!” Emma murmured against Natalia’s chest. “I was afraid you weren’t gonna come.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, sweetie.” Natalia glanced up at a smiling Olivia, and she meant it. How could she have ever even considered running from this? Fear did strange things. She thanked God right then and there for the gifts in her life and turned her attention back to the happy girl wrapped tight around her. “And we have a three-legged race to win.”

“Before that though, we need to talk to you Jellybean.” Olivia squatted down, bringing herself to Emma’s eye level. She momentarily glanced up at Natalia, thrilled with what she was about to say and then turned back to her curious daughter. “How do you feel about moving our stuff back to the farmhouse and living with Natalia again?”

“Really?” Emma asked cautiously, afraid to hope it was true. Her mom smiled and nodded, and then she looked up at a grinning Natalia. Emma squealed and launched herself at her mom, nearly toppling them both over.

“Jeez, how much sugar has Phillip fed you today?” Olivia murmured under her breath, laughing softly at her daughter’s excitement.

“I’d say that’s a yes.” Natalia chuckled, before being group hugged by her two girls. Olivia stood and moved closer, sliding her arm around her shoulders. Natalia couldn’t help herself, she nuzzled along Olivia’s exposed neck, soaking up the love and warmth, just breathing in her clean scent, thrilling as strong arms pulled her tighter and just held her there.

Olivia sighed happily and looked down at her bouncing daughter. It was time to tell her everything and she knew it. Hugging Natalia tight one last time, she moved away and smiled at her little girl.

“There’s more though, Emma.” Olivia took the girl’s hand and they walked over to a small stone bench near a flower bed and sat.

“You know how much I love Natalia and she loves me…” She began awkwardly. God this was hard.

“Sure, you’re BFF’s…” Emma squinted and tried to figure out where her mom was going with all this.

“Well, you see honey. Natalia and I love each other like mommies and daddies love each other. You remember the talk we had about sometimes boys fall in love with boys and girls fall in love with girls…” Olivia looked hesitantly up at Natalia, who was smiling encouragingly. Emma looked deep in thought and then her face brightened.

“Oh, you mean it's like my Miss Jenning’s brother and his partner?” Emma’s eyes suddenly grew round as the pieces all fell into place. “Cool!”

 _‘Cool?’_ Olivia mouthed silently, not expecting that reaction exactly.

“They came and helped make our puppet theater, remember?” Emma turned to grin up at Natalia who looked just as surprised. “So you’re like Mom’s partner now?” She asked, trying the word out, seeing how it felt. She smiled at the look on Natalia’s face and then started to worry she’d said something wrong.

“I-I…” Natalia opened her mouth and then snapped it back shut. She looked back at Olivia, who was simply starting to grin at her too.

“You’re gonna be my other mommy, right?” Emma frowned, starting to think she’d gotten mixed up. She really, really wanted Natalia to be her mom too. She already was in her heart. It would be perfect!

“Yes, baby,” Natalia finally found her voice. She sank down onto the bench beside her two girls, her family. “I’m going to be your other mommy." She drew the girl into a much needed hug, her heart suddenly very full.

“And we’re going to have a baby brother or sister for you real soon too.” Olivia stroked through her daughter’s fine hair as she watched the woman she loved holding her little girl tight.

“A baby?” Surprised, Emma pulled away slightly and smiled widely as Natalia nodded and took her hand, bringing it to her stomach to feel the bulge underneath her shirt.

“That’s where we were this morning,” Olivia gazed into Natalia’s eyes, while giving the most important detail of the days adventures to their daughter. “The doctor’s did some tests and we found out about the baby today.”

“Oh,” Emma frowned, a thought occurring to her. “Does that mean you can’t run the race with me today?”

Natalia tore her eyes from Olivia and glanced down at the worried girl. There was no way she was disappointing her daughter today.

“I am not missing our three-legged race today for anything.” Natalia reassured her. “When does it start?”

Emma looked at her watch and gasped.

“Fifteen minutes!” Emma bounced to her feet and headed back towards the big lawn.

“Well, we better get a move on then.” Olivia said, standing, tugging Natalia to her feet. Another tug brought their bodies tight against each other, before she dipped her head and once more claimed Natalia's sweet lips. Slowly pulling apart they could hear Emma in the distance.

“Come on, we're gonna be late...”

“You heard your daughter,” Olivia grinned. “You're slowing her down.” She playfully tapped Natalia's nose with a fingertip before once more grabbing her hand and heading towards the back yard. It was time to tell their friends that things had changed.

The first one to notice them was Blake, her face breaking out into a huge grin as she watched them walk across the lawn from the driveway, hand in hand.

As Olivia stopped to hold Natalia's hand to steady her as she pulled off her sandals to walk barefoot through the grass, Matt pulled out a $20 and handed it over to a nodding Josh.

Natalia beamed up at Olivia, and slid her arm around her waist. Rick looked and then did a double take, a smile breaking out at the sight. He was so engrossed that he didn't notice the Frisbee flying at him until it beaned him at the back of his head, sending him down to the grass in a laughing heap.

Father Ray had just taken a big bite of his hot dog, when he saw Olivia lean over to nuzzle along Natalia's hairline, whispering something that made the younger woman laugh as they made their way towards the pool area. Mindy thumped his back as he started to choke a little at the sight.

Bill sat up a little straighter in his lounger, turning his head to watch them approach. It was about damn time. He glanced over at Lizzie who started a little at the sight of the two women drawing closer, very obviously together. She raised her eyebrows and caught Beth and Lillian's eyes before turning a questioning look to Bill.

Emma raced up to her dad, who had that goofy happy look on his face again, smiling as her mom and Natalia wandered up to them, walking hand in hand.

“Daddy! Guess what?” Emma wrapped her hands around her dad’s waist. “Mommy and I are moving back home with Natalia!”

“That’s great, honey.” Phillip nodded at his ex, truly happy for her.

Natalia slid her arm around the taller woman’s waist, needing to be close to her, a part of her claiming the older woman as her own. How many ex-husbands and ex-boyfriends were here right now? She didn't even want to go there. At the end of the day, Olivia was her's now and that's all that mattered.

Olivia seem completely at ease on the outside, laughing and chatting as they began mingling with their surprised, yet supportive friends but the tight grip on Natalia's hand gave her away as being just as nervous. Soon though, she began to relax, wrapping an arm around Natalia's narrow shoulders and dropping a tender kiss onto the dark head, content.

Emma had known all along that it was going to be a good day. And she had been right.

Now all they needed to do was win that race and wait for some fireworks...  



	12. Chapter 12

 

It isn’t every day that your dreams come true.

At least not for her.

No, she was always the one on the outside looking in, peering through the window, nose pressed against the glass, desperately wanting to come into the warmth and love inside. It felt like she always had to claw and fight her way to just get half-assed close to something good. But this time had been different.

This time, she had kept her head and waited it out, navigated some seriously unexpected speed bumps and damn it, didn’t she get the girl.

People like her don’t get the girl.

Obviously, something was seriously screwed up around here, but she was not going to question her good fortune. If she questioned it, she was afraid someone could still take the girl away and that would kill her, as sure as physically ripping her borrowed heart out of her chest.

Olivia tilted her head slightly and sighed, trying not to worry about the whole Gus situation. The day may have started off as a nightmare, but it had definitely ended up like a dream. She had laughed and played and cheered her family on to win the three legged race. And now Natalia was snuggled beside her on a blanket, holding her hand and waiting for the fireworks to begin.

What more could she possibly want?

“Come home with me tonight?” Natalia tugged at the grass beside their blanket, pulling a few blades loose. She looked up, her dark eyes locking with surprised green eyes. “What I mean is, well, I just…” Natalia took a calming breath and started again. “It’s so empty at the farmhouse without you. And after everything today, well, I-I don’t want to be alone. I want to be with you…”

Olivia shifted, her heart melting at the softly spoken words and pulled the suddenly shy brunette lying in her arms even closer.

“From this moment on, you never have to be alone again.” Olivia whispered in her ear. Natalia held on even tighter, as if she was afraid she would disappear into thin air. “I promise.”

Olivia tenderly kissed the dark head tucked under her chin and sighed, content at long last. She nuzzled along the soft hair, enjoying the simple pleasure of being able to hold her this way in public. They had been afraid for so long, worried about what people would think, waiting for the right time to tell everyone. And now here they were. Finally.

“Mommy, the fireworks are starting!” Emma’s excited voice floated towards them, warning them that the little bundle of energy was almost upon them.

Olivia glanced down, meeting dark eyes for a moment longer, silently making promises she was more than ready to keep.

“Yes, they are…”

***

Olivia pulled the light blanket up to Emma's chin and brushed the fine hair back from her forehead as the girl squirmed and settled for the night. They had all quickly changed into their jammies, brushed their teeth and were ready for bed, the normal family routines quickly coming back to all of them. Olivia hadn’t realized how much she’d missed that, or how much Emma missed it too.

“So can we call the baby Emily if it's a girl? I like that name.” Emma yawned, the excitement of the day catching up to her. First the picnic and then the fireworks, followed up with a sleepover at the farmhouse in her old room. Talking about a new brother or sister was icing on the cake.

“And if it’s a boy?” Olivia smiled down at her baby girl, who seemed so grown up now. It would be good to have a little one running around again. Just the promise of a tiny new life and raising a family together with Natalia sent a shiver of joy running through her.

“I kind of like Gregory myself.” Natalia said from the door. Olivia looked up and met the intense dark eyes staring at her.

That was Grampa Spencer’s name.” Emma snuggled down into her blanket and blinked sleepily.

“I know.” Natalia wandered into the room stopping beside Olivia, stroking her fingers through the honey blonde hair as they both watched the girl struggling to stay awake.

“We can talk about it more tomorrow, Bean. It’s way past someone’s bedtime.” Olivia smiled as Emma just nodded. She leaned down and dropped a soft kiss on her daughter’s cheek before standing.

“’Night Mom. ‘Night ‘Talia.” Emma mumbled as her breathing started to deepen and even out.

“Night baby.” Natalia placed a tender kiss on to the girl’s forehead and then stepped away. Her fingers somehow found and tangled with Olivia’s as she silently followed her out into the hallway.

It had been a long exhausting day and Olivia just wanted to bundle the tired looking woman up and keep her safe. Pulling Natalia closer, it seemed so natural to just dip her head and kiss her, softly at first and then with growing passion. It was like the first time all over again but at the same time as if they had been together like this forever.

Slowly they pulled apart, just holding each other, resting and gathering strength.

“When I asked you to come home with me tonight, I know that it was really soon for us. And I have so much…stuff happening that I wouldn’t blame you at all for running or keeping your distance.” Natalia ran gentle fingers along the strong jaw line, tracing along the full lower lip, as it practically begged her to kiss it again.

“Natalia,” Olivia murmured softly. “I’m not going anywhere. Except to bed. With you.” A huge grin broke out across her face as the reality of her words hit home. She stood as if in a trance as Natalia smirked back too, before taking her hand again and pulling her towards the bedroom.

“I want…so much more with you.” Natalia whispered into the darkness of the room as she quietly shut the door behind them. “I want to make love with you, and we will. Soon.” She paused and took a calming breath as images of what she’d like to do with Olivia crashed through her mind. She glanced up into the smoldering eyes and knew that Olivia was thinking about it too. So tempting to act, to touch, but Natalia instead sank down onto the bed and slid under the covers. “But tonight, I just want you to hold me. ”

“Anything. You can have anything.” Olivia smiled and nodded, taking a step, and then another, as the moonlight shone bright lighting the way, bathing the large bed and Natalia in its pale glow. It felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. She swallowed hard and moved to the other side of the bed, sliding under the cool covers to meet Natalia in the middle. Soon they were tangled together, the worries of the day falling away as they settled in each other’s arms, listening to each other breathe.

Olivia stared up at the ceiling for a long time, waiting for sleep to over take them. It looked just the same as the one she had stared at in her own bedroom down the hallway, all those months ago. She had dreamed of this, just laying together, under the covers, whispering together until they would fall asleep in each other’s arms, like any normal couple in love. She couldn’t stop the sigh that escaped from her lips.

“Hey, are you okay?” Natalia reached up to wipe a tear away with her thumb as Olivia nodded.

“I’m just….happy.” Olivia started crying harder.

“Oh baby, come here.” Natalia shifted, dropping butterfly kisses on her cheeks, catching her tears as they fell. She stroked through the thick hair, pulling it out of Olivia’s eyes before dipping down, following the graceful throat down to nuzzle along the collar of her tank top, holding her close.

“I’m so happy to be alive, to be here with you, loving you.” One of Olivia’s hands slid across the gentle swell of Natalia’s belly. “About to start a whole new adventure at your side. And I wonder, is this my life? How did I get here? I can’t believe it sometimes, y’know?”

Natalia nodded and waited, tears of her own threatening to fall.

“And here, all this time, I thought it was Gus’ heart that was changing me. Showing me the way, opening my eyes to what was around me. Leading me to you. Giving me this big love I wasn’t sure what to do with.” Olivia whispered as Natalia held her a little tighter. “Now though, I know it’s not Gus. Hell, I don’t even know where it came from.”

Olivia sighed. So many questions unanswered yet. What had Gus been thinking letting Natalia slip through his fingers? He was a fool.

“Do you think it’s a government issue experimental baboon heart?” Natalia’s lip twitched and she waited.

Olivia’s head snapped up to stare at the brunette, finding the dark eyes twinkling with mischief.

“Well, I wouldn’t put it past them. If they can raise Gus from the dead…” Natalia shrugged and softly chuckled.

“Shut up!” Olivia laughed. It was exactly the right thing to say to lighten the mood.

“Hey, maybe they planted a tracking device on you too. Should I go looking for it?” Natalia sassed, starting to play with the hem of Olivia’s tank top.

“Don’t tempt me.” Olivia’s voice dropped to its lowest register.

Natalia snuggled closer, nuzzling into what was fast becoming a favourite destination location, the soft skin at the crook of Olivia’s neck. She shyly placed a hand against Olivia’s chest, fingertips finding the puckered skin of her surgery scar peeking out from the white tank top.

“Seriously though,” Natalia ran her fingers along the scar like she was reading Braille, the steady thump of Olivia’s heart beating strong underneath. “I don’t know whose it was, but I am very thankful that it’s yours now.” She placed a gentle kiss to Olivia’s chest, on the tip of the scar showing and then moved a hairs breadth away from the tempting lips, staring straight into the sea green eyes below her. “And I promise to take good care of it. I love you.”

“I love you.” Olivia whispered hoarsely, happy tears glistening in her eyes. Her heart beat faster as Natalia closed the scant distance and claimed the full lips as her own. Reluctantly she pulled away, before dropping one last kiss and shifting back down Olivia’s distracting body.

“Now let’s get some sleep.” Natalia sighed happily.

Olivia closed her eyes and held Natalia close, breathing her in and fully relaxing, listening to her baboon heart beating steadily away deep inside. Smiling to herself, Olivia nuzzled into the dark hair, one last thought crossing her mind as she felt herself start to drift asleep at last.

Dreams really do come true.  


 


	13. Chapter 13

 

She had always been a morning person.

_Dear GOD! That felt soooo good …_

Normally she had tons of energy first thing, usually waking up bright eyed and bushy tailed. She often woke up before her alarm went off even, flipping the covers off and getting her day off to a good start. At the moment though, someone was making a great case for sleeping in.

_OH, yessss … right there!_

A soft moan, escaped. She couldn’t help herself. She couldn’t move, and really didn’t want to. A strong thigh shifted against her and she rocked her hips, wanting, needing more. Long arms tangled around her, a long body pressed against her back, holding her close. Roving hands were moving across her body, finding and cupping her breasts. Squeezing and rolling her stiff nipples.

“Olivia…” Natalia arched into the strong touch.

“Mmm, just another few minutes. I’m having the most amazing dream.” Olivia’s still sleepy voice murmured in her ear, rough and gravelly.

“I-I don’t know that I’m gonna last another few minutes.” Natalia gasped, enjoying the shiver that ran down her back, caused by her bed mate’s unsympathetic chuckle.

“Oh, baby, “Olivia’s voice dropped dangerously low, “You have no idea how long I can make it last…”

Natalia didn’t think she would ever recover from that voice, let alone the comment. She rolled to her back and stared up into very awake green eyes, watching her lips, slowly descending towards her. She closed her eyes and…

A huge crash suddenly sounded downstairs, followed by a moment of silence, before a small voice drifted up from the living room.

“Uh-oh…”

Olivia groaned, her forehead dropping to Natalia’s shoulder.

“Ok, seriously? Remind me to call Phillip and work out some sort of weekend visiting arrangements.”

Natalia’s cell phone rang on the night stand, causing the younger woman to start to laugh as Olivia groaned even louder.

“Obviously, someone is trying to tell us something.” Natalia stroked her fingers through Olivia’s thick hair, the motion soothing both of them. Reluctantly, she rolled away, moving to grab her phone and checked the caller id, and seeing Frank’s name she placed it back onto the nightstand letting it go to voicemail. Shifting back towards her bed mate, her breath caught. There lay Olivia Spencer spread out in her bed, with her sleep mussed hair and swollen lips from their earlier kisses, looking up at her with come hither eyes, waiting for her.

Natalia sighed, tempted to stay right there with her all day.

Another thump sounded downstairs, and Olivia sighed before offering a lopsided smile.

“I better go, you know, check on Em,” Olivia started to sit up, but was pulled back down for one last smoldering kiss. Slowly separating, Natalia smirked at the suddenly dazed woman and rolled out of bed.

“I’ll get breakfast started while you investigate the loud crash.” Natalia tugged on her robe, tightening the tie around her waist.

Olivia flopped an arm over her eyes and groaned one last time before rolling out of bed herself.

The crash had only been a tipped flower vase, with spilled water on the wide plank floor of the farmhouse. Luckily nothing was broken and it was easily picked up, refilled with water and placed back onto the end table in the living room. Emma and Olivia moved into the kitchen, the smell of coffee and bacon drawing them in. They began setting the table and pouring orange juice, the weekend routine coming back like they had never left.

It was nice. It was more than nice, it was home.

They didn’t notice the vehicle coming down the driveway or the footsteps on the porch and were a little surprised by the knock. Natalia wiped her hands on her apron and headed for the back door, an eerie feeling of déjà vous coming over her. Only unlike yesterday, today the happy sounds of her family swirled around her.

Natalia unlocked the back door and swung it open, stopping abruptly as she realized who stood there on her porch. Again.

“Gus…”

  



	14. Chapter 14

 

He only wanted to talk.

 

To calmly explain it all and ask for forgiveness.

 

At least that’s what he’d told himself on the drive over. But deep down he didn’t know if that was the truth. A part of him still thought that maybe Natalia was confused somehow. That Olivia had somehow tricked her. That she needed to be saved from the older woman’s clutches. That maybe he still had a chance. Alan had even hinted to as much last night over dinner.

 

He should know better than to listen to his father.

 

After all, Gus had tricked Natalia too, though. He had fooled all of them and was now bearing the consequences. And the guilt and shame of his actions washed over him as he knocked on the farmhouse screen door.

 

It was time to pay the piper.

 

Gus glanced over to his truck parked next to Olivia’s white Nissan, which she had obviously parked in _her_ spot in the driveway. And why not? It was her home too. It was her and little Emma’s home, along with Natalia, and the promise of a new child waiting to be born. He was slowly coming to accept that he was a fool.

 

Natalia had moved on and grown well past anything he had ever imagined. She had thrived with Olivia at her side. Alan had told him what little he had seen of her transformation. And the reports that he got from his handlers while on assignment had said the same thing. And what he had taken for a close nurturing friendship between the two women, had become very obviously much, much more.

 

Suddenly he heard footsteps and then the lock turned, the door swung open and there Natalia was again. And if the small furrow between her eyes was any indication, she was not happy to see him.

 

“Gus?” Natalia leaned against the door frame, blocking the entrance to her home. Their home together. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I-I came to apologize, Natalia.” Gus looked down at his well worn boots, shifting his weight from foot to foot. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, trying to find the words he needed to make this right. “And to explain…” He looked up to find hard green eyes staring at him, from behind his wife. “To both of you.”

 

Natalia leaned back slightly, gathering strength from the solid support offered by Olivia’s presence. She sighed and nodded once towards the bench on the porch.

 

“Let’s talk.” Natalia took a tentative step out of the house, turning as Olivia squeezed her arm gently to get her attention.

 

“I’ll just get Emma squared away with a movie or something and then I’ll be right back out.” Olivia murmured and disappeared back inside quickly. Natalia missed her warmth instantly but moved outside to join Gus on the porch.

 

“I’m sorry, Natalia.” Gus leaned against the porch rail and stared out across the lawn and the fields beyond that. “I thought I was doing the right thing. Not that it makes what happened any better, but I’d like to explain what made me do it.”

 

Natalia slowly sank down onto the bench and listened to the morning insects buzzing and cars driving past on occasionally on the road. In her pocket her cell phone vibrated with an incoming text. Sliding it out, she saw it was from Frank again.

 

FCooper 9:23 am – _Called earlier but you didn’t pick up. I saw Gus driving out of town toward the farmhouse, do you need any help?_

 

Natalia smiled and shook her head. All these men wanting to help her, protect her, control her. On one hand it was sweet and on the other incredibly infuriating. She heard the screen door open slowly, and then slam shut as Olivia came out with three mugs of coffee balanced precariously in her hands. Natalia knew she had all the backup she needed right here.

 

Natalia quickly replied to Frank, saying that Gus was there and it was fine, ending the text by thanking him for his concern before hitting send. Olivia had handed a mug off to Gus and was just sitting down beside her as she slipped the cell phone back into her pocket. She smelled cinnamon as she took her first sip, smiling at the small homey touch.

 

Gus took a drink of his coffee, half sitting on the rail of the porch, looking at the two women on the bench. Olivia’s arm had slid around behind Natalia’s shoulders and his wife leaned ever so slightly towards the older woman. They were so comfortable with each other.

 

 He sighed and quietly began.

 

“I had been pulling in favours and bending the rules to try to find a heart for Olivia. I think Harley uncovered this after I left and swept it under the rug.” Gus paused and rubbed at the stubble on his jaw. “Anyway, it attracted the attention of some of my old government secret service bosses and it opened an… opportunity for them to approach me.”

 

“You broke the law trying to find me a heart?” Olivia leaned forward, not sure she had heard him right. Gus looked away uncomfortably but nodded. “Gus, no.”

 

“It was important.” Gus sighed and shifted. “You were important Olivia, and I don’t regret it at all.” He spared a glance to Natalia, who was watching the two of them closely. Oh what a tangled web we weave…

 

“Anyway, they approached me about going deep under cover, saying that if I did the job they would find a heart that matched and make my…indiscretions disappear. They proposed to fake my death to keep my family safe while I was gone.”

 

“It did seem awfully convenient that you were the perfect match for Olivia.” Natalia nodded, thinking out loud. “But how did you know that I’d go ahead with the transplant.”

 

Gus’ eyes softened and he smiled.

 

“I know you, Natalia. It would be hard, but you would do the right thing.” He shrugged and took another sip of coffee. Olivia slid her hand down to hold Natalia’s, agreeing with him completely.

 

“Where did they find the match?” Olivia finally spoke, needing to know as much as she could. “A part of me felt like you were guiding me, showing me the right path…”

 

Gus shook his head sadly, not sure he should really tell her what he knew. Their eyes locked and he sighed, decision made.

 

“They called me, told me that there had been a prisoner killed on death row, a young guy about twenty five. He was stabbed, in the mess hall for stealing another inmates drugs. He was a perfect match.” Gus didn’t go into whether he believed the murder in prison had been set up by his bosses or not. No need to complicate this any more than it already was.

 

He glanced up to see Natalia holding Olivia closer, running a soothing hand along her back. Olivia looked up, her eyes starting to well with tears.

 

“So, you’re telling me that I have the heart of a convicted murderer and thief.”

 

Gus nodded and turned away, unable to take the look in her eyes.

 

“Oh, honey, no…” Natalia tried to calm her down. Olivia stood and shook her head, tears falling. She needed time to think and digest this news. She walked from the porch, making her way towards the barn. Natalia watched her go, wanting to follow and knowing that she needed to be alone. She turned dark angry eyes on her husband.

 

Gus stood there, his heart breaking a little more.

 

So much for calmly explaining it all...

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

She really was a monster inside.

 

Blinking away sudden tears, she tried to let that sink in. Tried to catch her breath. Tried to ignore what felt like a kick to the gut. Tried, but she was a mess.

 

She knew she shouldn’t have asked but a part of her needed to know. All this time she and everyone else in Springfield for that matter, thought she had the heart of a good and decent man beating inside of her. And although she knew it was a little crazy, she had even felt like her new heart had somehow guided the rest of her mixed up self down this new path she was on.

 

It was all a lie.

 

_Fuck._

 

It was like being raped all over again.

 

The feeling of helplessness and betrayal burned through Olivia. It was a total loss of control of the whole situation. Someone else deciding what would happen and just doing it to her. Not to mention the guilt and the shame, the horror of what was buried deep inside of her, knowing that at the core of her being was a killer.

 

Olivia had to get away, it was too much. She needed to escape. Tears blurred her vision as she fled the porch, needing time to digest this new information. She didn’t even know where she was headed until she yanked the rusty barn door open.

 

She stood inside the huge vacant building, tiny dust particles flying up into the narrow beams of light shining in from between the weathered boards. Hay was strewn at her feet, scattered across the floor boards. The building was only used for storage now, but there were still remnants from its days as a working farm. She staggered deeper inside, trying to catch her breath, trying to make some sense of it all, failing miserably.

 

Olivia looked up into the widest beam of light shining down into the dark building from a broken out board, lighting a small patch of hay. She stepped into the light.

 

“Why?” Olivia ducked her head and wept, her hands falling helplessly to her sides. And then it was as if a dam crumbled inside, and so many emotions flowed through her, almost overwhelming her.

 

“Why…why…why?” The frustration and anger came to the forefront and took hold, as she looked back up at the light shining in, calling out to the universe, to her creator, to Natalia’s God.

 

“WHY!” Her scream echoed around her, no answers coming. Just silence.

 

Typical.

 

Olivia grabbed the nearest thing she could find, a sledgehammer that had been leaning against an old work bench. She lifted it and swung at the nearest post, hitting the large beam over and over again. The metal head bit into the wood, cracking and splintering it. Olivia just kept striking, slowly wearing herself out.

 

A hand suddenly grabbed Olivia’s bicep, stopping her motion. Dazed, she followed the arm up to find sad dark eyes, staring back at her.

 

“Natalia…” Olivia murmured, her voice sounding so far away.

 

They stared at each other, both breathing hard.

 

Natalia moved first, stepping forward, pushing Olivia back hard against the barn boards, then pressing close to keep her there. Wild green eyes stared back at her, tear streaks tracked down flushed cheeks, topped off with tousled hair. Olivia was lost and needed to find her way home.

 

Needed to find her.

 

Dipping her head, Natalia didn’t give Olivia a chance to react, to push her away. She tasted the soft lips before her, taking what was freely given to her, claiming Olivia as her own. There would be no running from this. From her.

 

“I love you.” Natalia eventually murmured against the sweet lips. Her hands tangled into Olivia’s thick hair, pulling her head up, their eyes locking. “You are _mine_ now and I am not letting you go.”

 

Nodding, Olivia started to cry harder, needing Natalia’s strength. She burrowed into the other woman’s shoulder soaking up the warmth she found there. Holding on for dear life.

 

“Talk to me.” Natalia whispered, slowly starting to stroke through the long hair, trying to calm her down.

 

“It was bad enough, dealing with the thought of my body being cut open, my chest cracked and spread wide, strange hands deep inside of me, slicing out my heart. Pulling out my very core and dropping it on a cold tray, to be burned and destroyed like trash.” Olivia swallowed hard, trying to make sense of her feelings. Natalia just held her and waited.

 

“And then to find out that they put a murderer’s heart back inside of me. I-I can’t even…” Olivia broke down again. How could she possibly be worthy of Natalia’s love?

 

“Shh…” Natalia soothed, pulling her closer still, pressing butterfly kisses to her temple.

 

“You are more than your heart or any past deeds, more than your gorgeous body or even your clever brain. You are so much more than the sum of your parts.” Natalia cupped Olivia’s cheek, their eyes meeting again. “You have a beautiful soul, Olivia Spencer, and I am so privileged that you have let me in to see it. I love you, all of you, regardless of your past, present or future.”

 

Natalia gently kissed her surprised mouth, reassuring her. Slowly they pulled apart, resting their foreheads together, catching their breath.

 

“You have the heart of a young passionate man beating strong inside of you. We don’t know anything about him, why he did what he did.” Natalia leaned back to stare into Olivia’s eyes, wanting to make sure she was listening, really listening. “The only thing that I need to know about him was that he saved the life of Ava and Emma’s mom, Sam’s big sister, Doris’ best friend, my baby’s other mother and the woman I love more than life itself.”

 

Olivia started crying again, this time with tears of happiness and relief. Natalia gently kissed her tears away, before once again tenderly taking her lips.

 

“This is just proof to me that all the good inside of you is all your own. Not anyone guiding you or showing the way, it was you all along.” Natalia wiped away a falling tear of her own.

 

“I love you, so much.” Olivia whispered reverently. What she did to deserve this woman she would never know, but was smart enough not to question it.

 

“And don’t you forget it…” Natalia teased, getting the small smile she was looking for. They simply stared at each other, taking comfort in each other’s arms, knowing everything would be okay as long as they had each other.

 

“Mommy?” A quiet voice broke the moment.

 

“Yes, baby.” Olivia pressed her forehead against Natalia’s affectionately and turned to face her daughter standing in the doorway, watching them curiously.

 

 “Why is there an angel on the porch?”


	16. Chapter 16

 

It’s not that she didn’t love High School Musical.

 

Because she did. She loved it with a passion almost as big as her love of the colour pink.

 

However, having seen it fourteen times before…oh wait, there was that time at Callie’s sleepover too, so make that fifteen times before, she knew she could wander off a little from the movie and still know what was going on.

 

She knew that there was a visitor outside. She had heard the knock on the door, and she wasn’t stupid. She knew something was wrong from the look on her mommy’s face when she rushed back inside, popped in the movie and told her everything was okay but to stay inside.

 

Her eyes didn’t say that everything was okay. In fact, her mother’s eyes always told her the truth, and today they said that something was wrong.

 

Something was very wrong.

 

And Emma was about to get to the bottom of it. She hated not knowing what was going on. Putting her breakfast dishes away by the sink, she still couldn’t make out who was on the back porch at all.

 

So she had gone back to the movie for a while, figuring Natalia would make sure her mom was safe. It wasn’t long until she heard loud voices arguing on the back porch and then she saw her mother rush past the living room window headed for the barn.

 

That was it. She knew she needed to investigate.

 

Dashing into the kitchen Emma couldn’t quite make out all the words, and some of them were in Spanish, but she knew swear words when she heard them. Natalia was upset.

 

“What the hell were you thinking, Gus?” Natalia’s voice was low and the angriest Emma had ever heard before. And who was Gus? It couldn’t be Rafe’s dad, could it? He was dead, his heart saved her mommy. Emma stretched to her full height, up onto her tippy toes and still she couldn’t see who was there just outside the kitchen window.

 

“She wanted the truth Natalia. I-I thought she should know.” The man kind of sounded like Rafe, maybe it was a lost relative or something. They turn up all the time in Springfield. He stepped forward, coming into Emma’s view finally.

 

It was Rafe’s dad, dressed in a bright white shirt. If he was dead then this had to be an angel! Emma looked for wings, but couldn’t see anything. It would be so cool to fly, maybe Uncle Gus could take her for a ride…

 

“After all the lies you told, don’t you think you could have squeezed out one more?” Natalia sounded like she was going to cry. Emma wasn’t sure she liked the man, or the angel, or whoever that was outside. Maybe she should go get her mom after all.

 

Emma dashed through the house, paused to turn off the movie and then ran out the living room door. She could hear thumping coming from the barn. What was her mom doing? Natalia was ahead of her, almost at the barn door.

 

Emma watched as Natalia paused in the doorway, as if scared and then she looked skyward for a moment, before rushing into the building. The banging sound stopped almost immediately. Emma walked quietly towards the barn, hoping that everything was okay inside.

 

She stepped into the open doorway to the barn and peered into the darkness. Natalia was holding her mother, both of them crying.

 

“And don’t you forget it…” Natalia murmured softly, her mother smiling slightly. Emma felt a little better, but it always scared her to see her mother cry.

 

“Mommy?”

 

“Yes, baby.” Olivia pressed her forehead against Natalia’s affectionately and turned to face her. Emma hated it when her mom was sad and if it was the guy on the porch who had made her cry, then he needed to go.

 

“Why is there an angel on the porch?”

 

Olivia looked up at her daughter’s simple question. How in the hell was she going to explain this, when she didn’t understand it herself. She ran a hand through her hair and tried to think of what to say.

 

Was it too early for a drink?

 

“I think your mom needs some hugs,” Natalia smiled and simply held Olivia tighter, waving Emma into the barn to join them. The girl didn’t even hesitate, and came over to wrap her arms around both her moms.

 

“Why are you crying?” Emma finally whispered, glad that Natalia was there to take care of them.

 

“Do you remember Natalia’s husband?” Olivia sighed, trying to figure out the best way to explain.

 

“Uncle Gus, Rafe’s daddy? Natalia said that he was hurt real bad in an accident, and that God wanted you to have his heart so you could stay with us and Gus went to be an angel in heaven.” Emma cocked her head, the pieces not quite fitting yet.

 

“Well, he didn’t quite make it to heaven, baby.” Natalia said, running a gentle hand through the girl’s hair. Olivia snorted at the understatement. In fact she kind of hoped he rotted in hell for this little mess he’d gotten them into.

 

“And I’m no angel.” Gus stood in the doorway to the barn, watching the tender scene before him. How could he break up this little family? The truth finally hit home.

 

He couldn’t.

 

Gus smiled sadly as that sank in. He had come back for his family, but they had all moved on without him. He stepped into the quiet barn, moving a little closer before squatting down to Emma’s height.

 

“I had to go away for a while to catch some really bad men. And the only way to keep my family safe was to pretend that I was dead. But now we caught the bad guys and I could come out of hiding and be with my family again.” Gus looked up at Natalia, giving her a lopsided grin. “Or at least make sure they were okay, and figure out what I want to do now.”

 

Natalia nodded, not stopping her own tears from falling. At last he seemed to understand.

 

“So, you mean that God sent us the heart of another angel for mom instead, so she could stay with us.” Emma finally thought she had it. This angel business was tricky stuff.

 

“That’s right, baby. Your mom has the heart of an angel sent just for her.” Natalia stared into Olivia’s eyes, her hand coming to rest on her chest, where she knew the surgery scar laid beneath. Olivia leaned over and tenderly kissed the smiling lips, her world once more making sense.

 

Emma sighed and hugged her two mom’s tighter. She loved happy endings.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

There was no such thing as a happy ending.

At least not for her. That’s what she had come to believe, what life had taught her. There was just hard work, followed by more hard work, with a little prayer thrown in to help you survive until the next day, or the next paycheck, or the next whatever. She supposed though that this was not an ending, it really was just the beginning. It was the start of something so amazing and wonderful that she couldn’t wait to grab onto it with both hands and hang on for dear life. This time she would work hard and pray even harder just to keep it.

Natalia finally had a happy beginning and she wasn’t about to have a little thing like her husband screw it up. However, before she could move on to her new life with Olivia and Emma and the little life growing deep inside, she needed to end things with Gus once and for all. As much as Olivia teased her about being the sexy other woman, she deserved to be so much more than that. She was everything to Natalia. And now she wanted to be free to be with Olivia and that meant taking care of things with Gus, right here, right now.

“I need to talk with Gus for a bit, I think.” Natalia squeezed Olivia’s hand and smiled encouragingly before shifting away from the group hug with her little family. She watched as Olivia nodded and wiped away the last tears on her cheeks before turning to take Emma’s hand.

“Come on, Em. Why don’t we go feed the ducks for a little while?” Olivia glanced at Emma, the girl’s face lighting up with excitement. Olivia turned to face Gus, giving him a hard stare. “I won’t be too far away if you need me, Natalia.”

Natalia leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek, drawing Olivia’s attention away from Gus and back to her, where it belonged.

“I know. Don’t worry, it’ll be fine.” Natalia murmured softly before pulling away. She watched as Olivia and Emma made their way out of the barn, and she followed them out. Shutting the wooden door, she latched it closed and turned back to stare at the man she had once thought she would spend the rest of her life with. Funny how things changed.

“More coffee?” She asked as they started back across the yard to the farmhouse.

“I’d like that.” Gus smiled, quietly watching Olivia and Emma make their way down a small path towards the pond. He waited on the porch as Natalia went inside and soon returned back out with their two freshly steaming mugs, which he took gratefully.

“So.” He awkwardly tried to break the silence between them.

“Gus,” Natalia sighed. “You should have just told me what was going on at the time.”

Gus looked down at his worn boots and nodded.

“I thought I was doing the right thing.” Gus took a sip of his coffee and leaned back on the small bench. “It was so hard watching everyone grieve. Alan told me it was for the best and that he would watch over things for me.”

Natalia snorted. As if Alan Spaulding would do anything out of the goodness of his heart. She wondered briefly what his angle had been and then decided not to waste her energy on it. He wasn’t worth it. She glanced over as Gus leaned forward and placed his hand over hers.

“I never meant to be gone so long, or to hurt so many people.” Gus whispered.

“But you did. And you can’t turn the clock back now.” Natalia moved her hand away and slowly stood, starting to pace. Behind her Olivia stepped closer to the porch, wanting to be near by in case Natalia needed her.

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry.” Gus stood as well, moving to stop her pacing, gently placing his hands on her shoulders. She looked into his dark eyes as he leaned closer to her. “Are you sure this is what you want? That you want to give up a normal life and family, for this… whatever with Olivia.”

Natalia swallowed hard and stared at him. This was her last chance to change her mind. Olivia held her breath and waited.

“I-I’m sure, Nicky.” Natalia looked down and gathered her thoughts. “It’s not the same anymore between you and me. I’m not the same anymore. Neither are you nor is Olivia. You cared for her too once, I know. So maybe a part of you can understand what she means to me. Olivia is my everything. And I can never thank you enough for saving her life, trading your safety and your career to find her a heart. And what a fierce heart she has.”

Natalia smiled and moved away from her husband, leaning against the porch rail and stared out across the fields.

“When you died, it was as if I shattered into a million pieces. I didn’t think I would ever be able to heal from it, but y’know what? I did. I prayed for guidance and I focused my energy on Olivia, on getting her well for Emma. And somewhere along the way we became friends and then a family and now we’re so much more.” Natalia glanced at Gus as he made his way over to stand beside her. “Olivia did what no one else could; she took those million pieces and helped me fuse them back together again. I’m not the same woman you left behind and I can’t go back to being her. I don’t want to. What we had is broken now, and we can’t put it back together again.”

Gus looked out over the quiet country fields and sighed, knowing she was right.

“A part of me will always love you, Nicky, but I am in love Olivia. I’m so in love with her it’s almost overwhelming.” Natalia fidgeted, playing with the hem of her shirt. “Not only that though, I really like who I am when I'm with her. She makes me feel invincible, that I can do anything I put my mind to, she’s so supportive it’s incredible. And at the same time, she calls me on my stuff, honestly telling me when I’m off base, whether I want to hear it or not. She pushes me in ways that no one ever has. Not even you, Gus. So to answer your question, yes. I want to build a life and raise a family with her now.” Natalia smiled, wiping away a slowly falling tear. “I’m sorry. I choose Olivia.”

Silent tears of joy streamed down Olivia’s cheeks as she listened from her vantage point beside the porch. Natalia was hers to keep.

“I understand, Natalia. More than I think you know…” Gus smiled down at his wife, happy for her and Olivia, even if he was disappointed for himself. He trailed the back of his fingers along the curve of her soft cheek. “I'm sorry to have messed this all up. I have no one to blame for this but myself and I know it. I just want you and Rafe to be happy. That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

“I am happy.” Natalia stared at him for a long time, before nodding and finally moving away from him. Something caught her attention and she glanced over to suddenly find herself lost in Olivia’s intense green eyes, lost in the love that was reflecting back at her. She smiled, flashing her dimples even more as Olivia grinned back. God she wanted to kiss her so badly…

They all turned suddenly as a strange car slowed on down on the road and turned into the driveway, quickly making its way to the farmhouse. The car pulled up beside the other vehicles and parked in the yard. The passenger side door opened and Rafe suddenly stood there smiling at them. From the driver’s side someone very familiar stepped out of the vehicle.

Gus blinked, not quite believing his eyes.

“Harley…” 

 


	18. Chapter 18

What the hell is a soul mate supposed to be anyway?  
  
He had often wondered about that, late at night, as he lay there questioning the decisions he’d made in his life. Some say it’s the other half of one’s soul, for which all souls are driven to find and join. But how do you know when you’ve found the one? What do you do to keep it? Wouldn’t you do anything in your power to make sure that your soul mate was content and happy?   
  
He did know that sometimes you had to give up the thing you want most so that they are happy.   
  
And Harley had looked so happy. Finally.   
  
The photos his bosses had provided nearly crushed him. All of them had smiling faces, Harley with her sons Zach and Jude laughing together on the beach. In many of them there was a man at her side. She was complete without him. She had moved on with her life and built an even better one in Greece.   
  
He told himself that everything was as it should be. He had a duty to his wife and son to return to, as his father had told him over and over again. Harley had rebuilt her life and was happy without him. Then why had it all hurt him so much? Now here she was, standing in front of him, her eyes full of unshed tears.   
  
“Gus?” She tilted her head in question, clearly not quite believing her eyes.   
  
Gus didn’t even realize he had taken a step and then another, all he knew was that he suddenly was moving from the farmhouse porch down to the walkway, heading towards her as she moved to him.  
  
They met halfway, Harley rushing up at the last second, flying into his arms, crushing him close in a hug, her arms wrapped tight around his shoulders as her full lips somehow found his. Their kiss was tentative at first, sweet and tender, and then pressing with more strength and finally opening to each other in passion. Finally they pulled apart, Harley sliding out of his embrace, just standing in front of him staring up at him.   
  
He didn’t see it coming. Didn’t even see her move until the last moment, until her hand connected, slapping him across the face with a satisfying smack, his head snapping to the right with the force of the blow.  
  
“What the fuck were you thinking, Gus?” Harley snarled, pain and anger pouring out from every word. Tears welled in both their eyes.  
  
“I obviously wasn’t.” Gus rubbed his jaw. He’d forgotten how strong she was. He reached out and gently took her hand, pulling the now crying woman near, holding her as she fell apart weeping in his arms. He held her close, murmuring into her soft hair, breathing her in as he gently rocked her. “I’m so sorry, honey.”  
  
“Well, that went well. At least she didn’t faint on him…” Olivia smirked, moving onto the porch next to Natalia, both women enjoying the show. Natalia’s hand dropped down to take Olivia’s, their fingers tangling together.   
  
“How long were you standing there?” Natalia whispered, their eyes meeting. Olivia smiled softly.  
  
“Long enough,” Olivia shifted a little closer, nuzzling along the dark hair to find a delicate ear. “I choose you too. Forever.” She dropped a tender kiss to Natalia’s temple and leaned back in time to see tears start to well. Pulling her close they held on to each other, both of them needing this simple connection. Everything was as it should be, finally.  
  
Beside the parked car Rafe stood, arms crossed, smiling to himself.   
  
“Damn, I’m good.”


	19. Chapter 19

Life was funny sometimes.  
  
Funny weird, not funny ha-ha.  
  
But that was all right, or at least this was all right. Mind you, this would take some getting used to, but he was coming to realize that sometimes you just accepted the weird for what it was and somehow you make it work. After all, life in Springfield was a master class in the odd and bizarre.  
  
Rafe had always wanted things to work out for his parents, a happily-ever-after ending. What kid didn’t? He had always just figured it would be as a couple, together. Now though, it looked like things were falling into place, as they were meant to be. And strangely, it kind of gave him hope that somewhere out there was someone waiting for him, too.  
  
He prayed it would be half as strong as what his parents had, with the loves of their lives.  
  
“I flew out as soon as I got Rafe's phone call.” Harley whispered, as she pulled back and stared up at the love of her life, a ghost come back to life. She still couldn't quite believe it was true, but he felt real and solid under her hands as they traveled over his shoulders and down his arms and back up again to cup his cheek tenderly.   
  
“They told me that you had settled in Greece, I saw photos of you with them on the beach, I thought that you had your own little family of your own...” Gus' eyes teared up a little. “And I had responsibilities to my family here in Springfield who I had abandoned, and who loved and needed me.” He glanced up to meet Rafe's eyes and then turned to meet Natalia's sad ones. “Or so I thought.”  
  
“I just want you and Ma to be happy,” Rafe shuffled from foot to foot and looked over at Olivia, standing beside his mom on the porch. “And sometimes happiness is found where we least expect it.”  
  
“And sometimes what seems lost forever is found again,” Harley said softly. Gus smiled sadly and nodded, before reaching out to take her hands, their fingers tangling together. Digging deep into his pocket, he grabbed the keys to his truck and tossed them over to Rafe.  
  
“We’ve got a lot to talk over,” Gus glanced down at Harley, who was still quietly crying happy tears. “Will you meet me for lunch tomorrow at Company? You can drop off the truck to me then.”  
  
Rafe ran his hand through his hair and nodded, smiling at his father. He could hang on to the anger and resentment, but he knew it was time to grow the hell up. Now was as good a time as any to start. He stiffened as Gus moved and pulled him close for a hug, slowly relaxing and wrapping his arms around his father, the comfort found there almost too much to bear.  
  
“Thank you,” Gus whispered into his son’s dark hair. “For everything. I love you, son.” Rafe held on tighter for a moment, and then they pulled apart.   
  
“I love you, too,” Rafe murmured, quickly wiping at the tears gathering in his eyes. He felt a little less exposed when Gus did the same. Harley squeezed his shoulder, forever grateful for his phone call that changed her life and then tugged Gus towards the rental car.   
  
Hopping in, it roared to life and with a final wave they were gone, headed back into Springfield and towards their future together.  
  
“Mommy,” Emma pushed the screen door open and bounced out of the house. “Daddy’s on the phone, can I stay at his house tonight?”  
  
“Sure, Jellybean.” Olivia glanced at Natalia who simply smiled back, her hand slowly stroking over the gentle swell of her belly. “Let’s make some lunch first and then I’ll run you into town.”  
  
“I could take her,” Rafe said as he wandered towards the porch, his eyes locking with Olivia’s, testing the waters. “If you like.”   
  
Olivia stilled, a little surprised at the offer but pleased. She grinned at him and nodded before turning to look down at Natalia, her dark eyes wide and dimples flashing. It was a start.   
  
“Why don’t you stay for lunch, Rafe,” Natalia said, smiling wider as he nodded and stepped up onto the porch to join the rest of the family standing there. Emma reached out and grabbed his hand.  
  
“Come on,” Emma grinned up at him. “You can help me chop cucumbers for the salad. You have to be really careful with the sharp knife though,” Emma yanked open the screen door and dragged him forward, and he smiled back at his mother and let himself be pulled inside. “One time I dropped it and it nearly hit me in the big toe!”  
  
The screen door slammed shut before either woman could hear Rafe’s reply, but the happy chatter from inside was enough to make Natalia sigh with pleasure. Olivia pulled her close and together they just held on to each other.  
  
Lunch was a boisterous affair, with laughter and teasing and everyday family antics washing over all of them. After volunteering to help wash the dishes before heading out, Rafe looked up as he placed a sudsy plate on the dish rack to drain and caught his mother watching Olivia before softly touching her and murmuring to her. Olivia’s answering smile was just as brilliant, her hand moving to gently press against his mother’s stomach, including the little life inside in their love.  
  
It was heart stopping, the pure happiness and joy he saw radiating from them both. He couldn’t remember the last time he had seen his mother so at peace, so in love. And for that he was truly grateful.   
  
“Natalia?” Emma asked from the kitchen table, her markers scattered everywhere across the table top as she worked away on her latest drawing.  
  
“Yes, baby?” Natalia shifted from Olivia, but still kept a hand on her lower back as she turned her attention to the girl.  
  
“If the baby is gonna be my lil’ sister or brother, and Rafe is my big brother,” Emma looked up from her drawing of said family and smiled brightly. “Does that mean I can call you Ma now, too?”  
  
Natalia gasped, and then started to tear up. Emma looked worried for a moment, glancing back at Olivia to be sure she wasn’t in trouble or done something wrong and then suddenly found herself gathered up into Natalia’s strong arms.  
  
“Oh, Emma,” Natalia whispered into the girl’s soft hair. “I would like that very,  _very_  much.” Emma wrapped her arms around her other mother and squeezed back tight.   
  
Rafe turned to Olivia and watched as she moved over to hug her two girls. This was their future, together, in this home, and it could be his future too if he wanted it. Together they would be a family. Not a traditional one, but a family all the same.   
  
Rafe smiled and made his way over to the table, slipping his arm around his crying mother and joining in the group hug.   
  
"I love you, Ma." Rafe whispered, smiling softly as his mother cried even harder at his words. He’d gotten his happily-ever-after ending after all.  
  
Yes, life was funny.


	20. Conclusion

Their time had come.

The kids had left after lunch, with Emma laughing and giggling and waving goodbye from the cab of the truck, Rafe smiling beside her. The two women were more than ready to just spend time in each other’s company so before long they dragged a light blanket across their legs and snuggled together on the couch to watch a movie. The afternoon of gentle sighs and lingering touches, flowed into evening, with candle light and soft music playing. There had been a delectable meal and good conversation, followed by tender kisses and loving embraces. And before they knew it they somehow found themselves standing in the master bedroom, with nothing to stop them from loving each other fully. The way it was meant to be.

There would be no more waiting.

Natalia’s eyes fluttered shut and she just let herself feel. She touch of Olivia’s full lips on her own, the gentle swipe of a tongue against her lower lip, the soft puff of air against her cheek as a sigh of pure pleasure escaped. A shiver ran down her spine and it wasn’t just from nerves. 

It was desire, plain and simple. 

“You are so beautiful,” Olivia whispered, pulling Natalia back to the here and now, and away from her tingling senses. She stilled in her arms and old irrational fears rose, stirring Olivia’s insecurities. Hesitantly she pulled back. “I-I’m sorry--”

“Sshh…there’s nothing to be sorry about. I want this,” Natalia murmured into the night, drawing her soon-to-be lover closer again. “Here, now, with you. I need you, so very much.”

Natalia shyly glanced up, smiling as Olivia lifted her eyebrow and smirked, before confidently lifting her leg and nudging the bedroom door. It slowly creaked closed, sending the room into darkness, except for the moonlight falling into the room from the window. 

Taking the initiative, Natalia’s fingers trailed across Olivia’s tempting body, slowly making their way across ticklish skin before moving to the buttons of her blouse. Slowly she unbuttoned them, popping them open, one by one, revealing more and more delectable flesh and her white lace bra beneath. 

Olivia watched Natalia closely, who was entranced by the movement of her fingers, smiling softly when she slowly looked up and met her gaze. Natalia looked terrified and turned on all at the same time. She could completely relate. Her expression became serious again, as she reached out to take her hands in her own, turning them over to place soft kisses into each palm. 

“I want you,” Olivia stared at her intensely as she placed a soft kiss in her left palm. “To touch me,” Olivia kissed the other palm and licked the sensitive skin ever so lightly, thrilling at the shudder that ran through the brunette’s body. “Please, Natalia,” she said softly, before bringing her lover’s hands to her skin. 

As her shirt spread open wider, Olivia could feel Natalia exhale, as she moved their hands together across heated flesh. She was trembling ever so slightly. “It’s okay, there’s no right or wrong, there’s just the two of us.” She brought them slowly up to cup her breasts. The action parted her shirt completely and Natalia gasped softly, enjoying the view.

“Oh, Olivia,” Natalia’s voice was low and a little breathy, thick with unspoken emotion and desire. Olivia smirked knowingly, shifting to nuzzle along her dark hair, and claiming a tender earlobe to nibble on. 

“Shhh, baby. I know, I feel it too,” Olivia whispered hotly, placing small kisses along the fine hair at her temple. She slid a finger under Natalia’s strong jaw and tilted her head back, their eyes locking, searching the depths of each other. “I’m already yours, heart, mind and soul. Take the rest of me now. Just…touch me.”

Pulling her eyes away, Natalia glanced down to take in the deliciously tempting swell of her lover’s full breasts held in place by delicate lace, with long toned planes of her stomach below that. She brushed tentatively with her thumbs, the movement causing Olivia to gasp with pleasure, her nipples growing erect beneath the material as she pressed against her. 

Squeezing the stiff nubs ever so slightly, Natalia knew she wanted more, so she dropped her hands to run over the ridges of her ribs. The slight shiver beneath her fingers gave her the confidence she needed to slide even lower, across Olivia’s belly, swirling the tips of her fingers around her sensitive navel and along the waistband of her pants.

“God,” Olivia moaned softly, the low sound vibrating deep within her, as her blouse was quickly slipped off her shoulders, tugged down her arms and left to flutter down to the wide planked bedroom floor. As if worshiping at an altar, Natalia reverently lowered her head and kissed along her collarbone, spending a moment to lovingly trace the white puckered scar that dipped between Olivia’s full breasts with the tip of her tongue, before nipping and licking and bravely moving lower as her mouth skimmed across a twitching stomach.

“Bed,” Olivia gasped out, feeling her knees starting to weaken. Natalia smirked against her abs, pleased that she had affected her lover so. As one they moved to the bed, Olivia sliding across the top blanket, Natalia following, slipping her own blouse from her body and dropping it to the floor on top of the other recently discarded one. 

Falling together in the bed, they began again, kissing and exploring, popping more buttons and lowering zippers and shucking clothes as they went. Soon they both lay naked, luxuriating in the feel of each other’s skin. Natalia began moving across Olivia’s sleek body, taking her time, exploring the curves and valleys of the tempting woman before her. Making her way back up the now writhing body, Natalia found herself staring into green eyes, dark with desire.

“I-I’m not sure what…” Natalia’s voice trailed off, as her eyes fluttered shut and she became distracted by sharp teeth nibbling at her earlobe. Olivia smiled against her skin and took the opportunity to whisper into her ear.

“Don’t even worry about that, sweetheart,” Olivia slowly stroked her fingers through the thick dark hair, soothing her lover as she moved. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer, breathing in the scent of strawberry shampoo and something all Natalia, and swallowed hard as she decided to reveal something she didn’t really like to admit, a deep part of her relieved to finally let it out. “I’ve had my fair share of sex, Natalia, but I’ve never, ever, made love before.” 

Natalia stilled and leaned back ever so slightly so she could capture Olivia’s eyes, noticing them glistening with unshed tears.

“Just love me, please.” Olivia glanced down, afraid she’d said too much, become too vulnerable. Natalia blinked and slipped her fingers under Olivia’s chin and tipped her face back up, their eyes locking once again.

“I’ll love you forever, I promise.” Natalia murmured as she shifted, placing a slow tender kiss on Olivia’s full lips, before they parted and she sank deeper still, their tongues dancing together. Pulling apart to catch their breath, they touched foreheads and snuggled together, needing the simple connection of the other’s touch. 

“I love every single thing about you,” Natalia’s smile widened and her dimples came out to play. “I love you from your government issue baboon heart right down to that cute little freckle on your a--”

“Hey!” Olivia grumped and then they started to giggle together, the mood lightening again, as gentle touches eventually turned into soft kisses. Slowly Natalia rolled Olivia to her back and settled her weight onto her full curves, feeling how wet and ready she was against her thigh.

“God, Olivia,” Natalia gasped and slid against her again, oddly pleased with herself and what she clearly did to this amazing woman before her. 

“That’s all for you,” Olivia sighed and moved against the strong thigh, desperately wanting more contact. “Take what’s yours.”

Their eyes locked for a single perfect moment and then Natalia smiled and took what she wanted, what they both desperately needed. Slowly her hand moved and pressed into the liquid heat, a shiver running through her as she slid one finger into the slippery folds. Olivia’s sharp inhalation spurred her on, as she began to move, and then added another finger. She quickly picked up the pace, guided by and quickly becoming attuned to her lover’s moans and movements. 

“Mine,” Natalia growled, as her partner’s hips began to arch off the mattress to meet her thrust for thrust. She shifted, and added the extra strength of her thigh between Olivia’s legs.

Olivia made a small sound at the back of her throat, one that Natalia definitely planned on hearing again someday, as she curled her fingers and circled, finding the spot that she knew she couldn’t resist. Making a sympathetic groan, she watched entranced as Olivia gasped and throbbed beneath her, before dipping and claiming her mouth again, kissing her hard. Olivia’s body started to tense, building to her peak, her body straining to pull her lover deeper.

“Look at me,” Natalia murmured against kiss swollen lips, pleased as Olivia’s eyes snapped open at her soft request, desperately trying to focus on her words but clearly too near her release to speak. “I want to watch, when you come for me, baby.” 

Olivia bucked against her hand, Natalia’s words driving her impossibly higher. All Olivia could do was nod and gasp for more air before she was rewarded, her clit slowly circled by an insistent thumb. Their eyes locked and held, and Olivia felt as if her very soul was exposed, overwhelmed by the woman making love to her. Her body suddenly responded to the intimacy and she came hard, shattering in Natalia’s arms.

Olivia cried out, her breathy cries echoing in her lover’s ears as thrashed against her and then slumped to the mattress in a twitchy, spent heap. Natalia laughed softly, pleased with herself, as she reluctantly pulled herself from her lover’s heat.

“I love you,” Natalia murmured against sweat damp skin, dropping butterfly kisses along her lover’s temple. Olivia rolled to her side and snuggled close, nuzzling into the crook of her neck as she got her bearings again, kept safe in Natalia’s strong arms. 

Olivia sighed, content at long last. Her fingers trailed along the smooth curve of Natalia’s back, fingertips tracing along her spine and up into thick dark hair. She lazily curled the strands around her fingers and then let them fall loose. As her energy started to return, she noticed the tension in Natalia’s body and knew that it was more than time to show her just how much she adored her.

Rolling her hips, Olivia dragged her thigh against her lover’s center; soft needy moans hitting her hard as she slowly began to explore Natalia’s tempting body. She dropped sweet kisses across delicately flushed skin, fingers tickling and teasing pert breasts to rock hard tips.

Natalia’s mind meanwhile swirled with sensation, enjoying every moment Olivia pressed and moved against her. Making love with a woman was the same, and yet so very different. She didn’t feel like she had to rush to try to keep up or worry about pleasuring her partner at the same time. Instead there was this incredible feeling of being taken care of. She felt nurtured, while at the same time aroused and tormented. She was clearly the center of Olivia’ universe. 

They took their time, slowly building the desire but Natalia was becoming impatient. What she craved now was Olivia’s touch to sooth her soul.

“You are so amazing,” Olivia whispered into the darkness, before moving along Natalia’s torso, trailing fingers tickling along soft breasts, palms rolling against stiff nipples. Natalia arched into the warm touch, wanting more, whimpering ever so quietly.

Olivia finally seemed to take the hint, her hand wandering down into her folds, finding her swollen and slick. She grinned as Natalia shifted, spreading herself a little wider for her, offering everything to her. Happily she teased the stiff clit with the pad of her thumb, she watched indulgently as Natalia arched up to meet her, gasping as if trying to catch a deep breath, followed by thick moans of pleasure.

“Please…” Natalia whispered on an exhale, slow and steady. She felt everything so intensely; responding to Olivia’s every touch, her body inviting her with every movement. They both groaned with pleasure as Olivia pressed deeply into her, their bodies dancing back and forth together. 

Natalia arms snaked up around her partner’s neck, as if needing to feel even closer. Picking up the tempo of her thrusts, she felt Olivia angle deeper, panting desperately into her ear, rocking in and out of her harder. Before she knew it she felt her body tense, clenching greedily around Olivia’ buried fingers. 

“I’ve got you,” Olivia murmured over and over as her back arched and finally Natalia came hard, releasing a deep guttural cry as she shuddered against her. 

Tangled together in a heap, exhausted and spent, they kissed and nuzzled each other softly, their thundering heartbeats slowing. Reaching out, Olivia pulled at the bed sheet, pulling it over them as they settled down. She ran her fingers slowly through Natalia’s hair, the woman’s lazy smile warming something deep inside her. Natalia’s fingers meanwhile played along Olivia’s chest, making abstract patterns and then finally coming to rest over her heart. 

Olivia shifted to one side, worried about the little life growing inside and not wanting to do anything to hurt the baby. Her heart swelled at the prospect, the promise for their future. She kept Natalia close as she quieted in her arms, holding each other as they touched softly. They lay breathing for a bit, gathering succour from each other. 

They didn’t get much sleep, whispering and laughing and loving each other all over again. Eventually through the window the first rays of dawn began to peek in and they lay together watching the sunrise. It was the start of a new day, a happy beginning for all of them, pulled from the broken, shattered pieces of both their lives. They had struggled and forged a new, stronger one, together. It wasn’t normal, or conventional, but they had built a family. 

They had finally found home.

And what God has joined together, let no man put asunder.

 

 

~ The End ~


End file.
